


day 5 - soulmates

by im_on_craic



Series: oihina week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, S1EP6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Aoba Johsai's and Karavuno's first practice match,</p><p>Soulmate AU where you feel your soulmate's pain & vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 5 - soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> why did this take me so long

"It _huuuuuurts_ ," Hinata cries, holding his right knee in pain. A harsh sting travels around it, like he's just cracked his kneecap open, or something. In the midst of his pain, he remembers to thank his soulmate for this, whoever _that_ dumb ass is. Tanaka snorts from the seat behind him, leaning over to level him with an amused expression. 

 

"Wow, Shouyo's soulmate must be a real beast if he's always getting hurt like this," he teases, and everyone soon joins in. Kageyama shifts beside him, pushing his earbuds deeper into his ears to block things out. "He's always getting hurt on his knees; maybe your soulmate is into _those_ activities." Hinata blushes, and Tanaka bursts into a round of laughter.

 

In an act of betrayal, Sugawara-san joins in to make teasing jokes about what Hinata's soulmate is probably doing, and Hinata doesn't have the heart to tell him to stop. It brings laughter to a few of their teammates, and it's something they'll probably need for this practice-match. He'd been fidgeting the whole bus ride to their opponent's school, and this little moment of glee really is what he needs. 

 

After a while, the bus finally comes to a stop, and the temporary relief Hinata had felt dissipates. Takeda-sensei stands at the head of the bus to give a speech on trying their best, and Daichi soon follows. Hinata's still not used to having such a big--and great--team, and the overwhelming sense of happiness overtakes him. Gosh, he loves the volleyball club. As they clamber out of the bus, Tanaka manages one more crack at his soulmate, before Daichi shushes him, standing at the door of the high school they're playing against today. They all file in, politely, and Hinata only catches one last glance at the sign in front.

 

_Aoba Jōsai Kōkō._

 

 

 

 

"I don't think that's their official setter," Kageyama mentions during the break between sets. Hinata blinks, and goes to further question, before he's interrupted by the cheers of teenage girls. He whirls around, catching sight of someone who _has_ to be an upperclassmen, because he's never seen a first year look that handsome. The team on the other side of the court visibly relaxes, and the fear in Hinata's stomach settles in deep. 

 

"Ah, is this team causing us problems," the upperclassmen says, nonchalantly stretching his arms over his head. The coach scolds him for being late, and the guy has the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry, physical therapy takes a while," he lightly mentions, and the coach scowls.

 

From beside him, Kageyama instantly tenses up. It doesn't take long for them to pry the details out of him, as he seems all too ready to warn his teammates about the mighty Oikawa Tooru, and his horrible personality. _A senpai of the King_ , Hinata idly wonders, as they get back into the match, _the Great King_.

 

 

 

"Great King!" Hinata shouts, raising his hands and waving them madly. "Aim it at me, I'll receive it; aim it here!" There's the distinct sound of a hand hitting someone's forehead, and Hinata doesn't need to look back to know that it's Tsukishima. Whatever, that bean pole should be thankful that Hinata's adverting the Great King's attention from him. 

 

There's a tinkling laugh from the other side of the court, and Hinata focuses his attention there once again. The Great King is laughing, the ball held loosely between his hand and his hip. He almost looks like a model for a sports fashion line. Tantalizing brown eyes turn their gaze on Hinata, and he can't help the ruby flush that travels up his cheeks. Oikawa Tooru smiles at him, before calling out, "alright."

 

The air leaves Hinata's lungs, because he hadn't expected for the player on the other side of the court to take his demands seriously. He'd expected to be told to shut up by Tsukishima or Kageyama or both, and then to have Daichi quickly change their positions in the few seconds that everyone was startled by his outburst. He had _not_ expected (or really wanted, for that matter) for the Grand King to accept his challenge.

 

There's a whistle blown, and the ball comes torpedoing through the air, so close to the net, but somehow not brushing the edge. Hinata doesn't even have time to blink before the ball is coming right towards him, towards the front line.

 

It hits him square on the nose, and he physically stumbles onto his back. There's the distinct feeling of liquid dripping out of his nose, but Hinata doesn't notice, because the ball actually goes up. Kageyama comes barreling towards him, stepping over his sprawled out figure to set the ball somewhere behind him. There's a smack, and Hinata hears the sigh of relief from Daichi when the ball goes over the net. He doesn't really see much else, but he does hear the frantic shouting from both sides of the court before a whistle blows.

 

And the game ends. They're lining up to thank the opposite team for the match, when Hinata finally realizes what had caused such a commotion for both teams. 

 

Hinata stands there, with his bloody nose on one side of the court, analyzing the players on the other side, one who has a _matching bloody nose_ , despite not ever being hit during the game. The same amber eyes from earlier are already staring at him, much to his surprise, and Hinata blushes, quickly looking away from the gaze of Great King. 

 

 

 

As they leave the school, Daichi starts pointing out a few of their faults during the match, so obviously breezing over the topic of Hinata and his possible soulmate. He probably does it for the sake of Hinata and everyone else, because the talk to come seems _awkward as hell_. He's talking about how they'd never beat Seijoh in an official match, when a figure by the school gates catches their attention. 

 

Seijoh's captain. Tanaka is immediately on the offense, which somehow manages to make three other people join him, Hinata included. "You got a problem, dude?" Tanaka fires, eyes slit together. Hinata hides behind him, for maximum protection, and repeats. "You wanna fight?" This, Hinata doesn't repeat, because he's still not sure if whatever pain the Great King experiences will be reflected back onto him. 

 

Oikawa Tooru brushes him off like it's nothing, adding a gentle, "I just wanted to talk to the little one." Hinata chokes, fingers digging into Tanaka's backpack, the one he'd been tightly holding on to since the beginning. Everyone stiffens as Oikawa-san acknowledges the elephant in the room that they'd all so desperately tried to ignore. 

 

Finally, Hinata loosen his grip and gives a gruff nod, stalking towards the Grand King with stiff movements. 

 

Before any of his team members can leave to give them privacy and before the Great King can even get a word in, Hinata lunges forward and pinches the skin on the Great King's hand, digging his nails in for maximum effect. 

 

There's a gasp from his teammates and Oikawa Tooru flinches, yelping out a startled, " _ouch_!" Hinata thinks he hears Kageyama snort somewhere behind him. But before he can join in on the laughter, a sharp pain shoots through his hand, and Hinata physically recoils. A similar yelp of pain leaves his lips too, and Hinata wants to _die_. There's an amused smirk slowly spreading over the Great King's face, so Hinata preoccupies himself with inspecting his hand, where no marks lie. 

 

"Well," the Great King says, almost gleefully. He glances over to the rest of Hinata's teammates, and Hinata tenses as a large hand is placed on the small of his back, slowly pulling him closer to the Great King's impressive form. He shivers as the distinct smell of sweat, cologne, and something else Hinata can't place (maybe affinity?) overtake him. "If you don't mind," he says, and Hinata knows it's not towards him, "I'd like to speak to him for a little bit." 

 

There's the shuffling of feet, and Hinata only gets to see their retreating backs as his teammates scurry through the gates and into the parking lot. 

 

And then he's alone. With the Great King, Oikawa Tooru. Who also happens to be his destined soulmate. Wonderful.

 

 

 

" _Oikawa_ ," Hinata blushes, embarrassingly turning his head away from the searching lips of his soulmate. "Stop," he begs, tightening his fingers on the grip they have around Oikawa's. "I really--" he tries, cut off by lips pressed against his own, "--need to go."

 

There's a dejected sigh, and soon, Oikawa is pressing their foreheads together. "Sorry," he mumbles, soft and nothing like the conceited pitch hitter on the court. Hinata reaches up, placing a gentle hand on the side of his head, letting his fingers tangle in chocolate curls. "I'm just so happy," Oikawa sighs, leaning closer, and Hinata has to physically swerve out of the path his lips were taking.

 

"Hurry up!" Tanaka shouts from the bus, where he had most likely been watching their lovey-dovey departure from each other, and oh god, Hinata _really wants to disappear right now_.

 

"I'll see you later," he says instead, pulling away from Oikawa, turning away. Oikawa waves as he begins to walk away, making a cellphone gesture, and Hinata nods, patting his pocket as if to confirm. Oikawa's eyes widen, and he begins to shout his name for some sort of warning, right as Hinata walks into the side of the bus, successfully hitting his cheek on the warm surface of it. 

 

He rubs his cheek, ignoring the loud snorts coming from inside the damn thing, and turns to face his soulmate. Oikawa rubs his cheek, leveling Hinata with an amused but also completely enamored look, and Hinata can't help but offer a sheepish smile, and a mouthed apology for their pain. 

 

Oikawa smiles, and mouths back what looks like, " _don't be_."

 


End file.
